cosasdehermanasfandomcom-20200214-history
Los problemas de una investigación
Los problemas de una investigación es el episodio 4 de la temporada 3 de la serie Cosas de Hermanas y el episodio 20 en total. Se estrenó el 22 de octubre del 2017. Argumento El episodio empieza en un parque público de Barcelona cerca de la casa de los padres de Josep Maria 22, donde los padres de 22 están paseando tranquilamente hasta que ven a 22 y a Lola dándose un beso en un banco del parque. Lola en realidad es İhi Kadse del mundo paralelo que Andrea envió al pasado anteriormente y la rejuveneció, y a pesar de que Lola parece que tenga 15 años, en realidad tiene 28. Los padres de 22 hablan con su hijo, y le preguntan: “Tú tienes que estar en una clase de ruso, ¿no?” y le dicen a Lola: “Y tú, ¿tu padre sabe que estás aquí con él?”. Lola se sorprende, pero 22 dice: “No tenemos tiempo para hablar con vosotros, ya hablaremos en casa. Pero ahora tengo que ir a otro lugar más importante, ¡adiós!”. 22 se levanta del banco y se va con Lola hacia el metro, y entonces los padres de 22 se sorprenden por la ropa que lleva 22: una camiseta negra con la letra “ý” acentuada de color rojo. Es la ropa de Yusma, el doble de 22 del mundo paralelo, pero los padres de 22 no saben que han hablado con Yusma y no con su hijo, sólo se sorprenden puesto que esta camiseta no es suya. 22 de verdad acaba su classe de ruso, cuando recibe una llamada de 0 que le dice: “¡Tus padres te han visto con Lola cerca de tu casa!” y 22 dice: “¿Cómo? No puede ser, ¡si no me he movido de aquí!”. 0 dice: “Estoy escuchando lo que está diciendo tu madre en casa, la ropa que llevabas era una camiseta negra…” y 22 dice: “¿Con una ý acentuada?”. 0 dice: “No dicen eso, pero me lo imagino…” y 22 lo entiende todo: Yusma ha vuelto para ver a İhi. Pero 0 dice: “Y además, ¡Yusma y Lola estaban dándose un beso!”. 22 cree que Lola no ha perdido su memoria, sólo lo fingía para evitar que Andrea fuera detrás de ella, pero no está seguro. Sin embargo, dice: “Tenemos que borrar la memoria de mis padres, ¡no pueden saber que he dado un beso a Lola, y menos recordar esta camiseta que no es mía!”, 0 dice: “¡Pero creen que eres tú quien la llevabas!” y 22 dice: “Es igual, es peligroso para ellos. ¿Te encargas?”. 0 acepta hacer el borrado de memoria de los padres de 22, que también son padres del propio 0. Entonces 22 dice: “Tengo otra idea: ¿tienes dos equipos de transportadores móviles para darme?” y 0 dice: “Dártelos ¿dónde?”. 22 sorprendentemente dice: “Al piso de Mila. No te preocupes, haremos una vuelta al pasado, pero antes quiero hacer una prueba con Mila y su familia, ¿de acuerdo?” y 0 dice: “Muy bien, pero ¡ten cuidado!”… 22 se encuentra en el piso de Mila de visita, mientras Carla está preparando a la FEF 07 los transportadores móviles para dos personas, para enviarlos al piso de Mila. Y 0 está invisible en casa de 22, preparado para borrar la memoria a sus padres. 22 recibe una llamada de 0, que dice: “Ya he hecho el borrado de memoria de nuestros padres con éxito y he vuelto a la 07, es decir, te envío los transportadores móviles, ¿de acuerdo?”, y 22 dice que los está esperando. 22 ve cómo se transportan los objetos. En ese momento Mila sale de su habitación y ve que su antiguo compañero de piso está poniendo en el comedor unos objetos extraños. Ella le dice a 22: “¿Qué son estos palos?” y 22 dice: “Son transportadores móviles. ¿Tienes ganas de ver a tu madre?”. Mila no entiende nada y dice: “¿Has hablado con ella?”, y 22 dice: “No, ella no sabe nada, pero quizás nos hace una visita, ¿te parece bien?”. Mila dice: “No, ella no puede venir aquí, ¿le has dicho que venga?”, y 22 dice: “Ella no entrará por la puerta, y ella no sabe que vendrá aquí… Yo te aseguré que no vendría por la puerta, y esto pasará, ¡ella no vendrá aquí por la puerta!”, mientras continúa preparando los transportadores… En ese momento la compañera de piso de Mila viene a decir: “¿Qué pasa?”. 22 acaba su trabajo y dice: “Ya está, ¡preparaos!”. Entonces activa los dos transportadores móviles, que son seis objetos, y tres de estos objetos se unen en un triángulo con un haz y los otros tres en otro triángulo. Entonces 22 toca unos botones en dos de los seis objetos que tienen botones, y acciona una palanca… En este momento, dentro de un triángulo aparecen unas luces azules y en el otro triángulo también. Las luces forman una persona en cada triángulo y estas dos personas resultan ser Melina y la madre de Mila, María Natividad. Las dos personas que han sido transportadas y la compañera de piso de Mila no entienden nada, y 22 dice: “Melina, Maria Natividad, ¡bienvenidas a nuestro piso!”. Mila y Melina hablan a la vez enfadadas y asustadas, y 22 dice: “Tenéis que estar tranquilas, tanto vosotros como las que habéis sido transportadas. ¿Sabíais que no recordaréis nada de esto?”. Melina dice: “¿Cómo has encontrado dónde estaba para fijarme?” y 22 dice: “En realidad no ha sido muy difícil, pero no te puedo decir por qué…”. Entonces 22 se da cuenta que Mila está llamando por teléfono a alguien, y 22 le dice: “¿A quién llamas?”. Mila no dice nada, y 22 dice: “¿A urgencias?”. Mila tampoco dice nada, pero 22 entiende que sí. 22 dice: “¿Estás invitando a más personas en la fiesta?”, y después llama a la 07 y dice: “¿Podéis enviar a una patrulla de soldados?”. De repente un grupo de hombres con el uniforme de la FEF liderados por 0 se transportan al piso. Mila todavía queda más asustada, y 0 dice: “Hola, Mila, tú y yo ya nos conocimos hace un mes, ¿lo sabías?”. 22 dice: “No, no lo sabía, no lo puede recordar porque le dimos Retcon, ¿acaso lo has olvidado?”, y 0 dice: “No lo he olvidado, pero ella sí olvidará de nuevo todo esto. Mila, ¿recuerdas tu primer día de tu actividad de teatro en septiembre?” y Mila dice: “Este curso ya no hago teatro”. 22 dice: “¿Qué?” y 0 dice: “¡Si yo te vi y te hice una fusión mental!”, pero entonces la televisión de la casa se enciende de repente y un dibujo de una cara de un payaso aparece en la pantalla y empieza a reír. 22 dice: “¡Me parece que tenemos un problema!” y 0 cae inconsciente al suelo. 22 se preocupa por su hermano, y llama a la puerta una educadora de urgencias. 22 dice a los soldados, que en realidad son hologramas: “Llevad a 0 a la sección de enfermería de la 07 ahora mismo, ¡deprisa!” y uno de los hombres coge a 0 del suelo y desaparece con el teletransporte. En la televisión, la cara de payaso continúa riendo, y 22 dice: “¡Cerrad la televisión!” pero Mila dice: “¡Está cerrada!”. 22 ve que los han engañado desde el principio… La educadora entra en el piso y pregunta: “¿Qué pasa?”, y 22 dice: “Nada, tenemos unos invitados en casa, ¡nada más!”. La educadora ve a Melina y a la madre de Mila, y también ve los objetos de alta tecnología que forman dos triángulos. De repente Melina dice: “Es hora de que hable yo, ¿no?”, y 22 dice: “¡Explícanos qué es esto de la cara misteriosa de payaso en la televisión cerrada!”. Melina le dice: “Mi superior me ha dado la orden de espiaros y saber cosas de vuestra FEF, y mientras estaba en vuestra holocubierta, he podido robar vuestros datos sin que vosotros supierais nada. He visto que tenéis la tecnología de volver atrás en el tiempo las veces que quisiereis, y que vuestra base central se encuentra en una nave estelar. Y según mi superior, gracias a vuestra tecnología y a sus espías, hemos llegado tan lejos. Mila no ha estado nunca en la 07, y yo sabía durante todo este tiempo que no estaba en la Tierra. Pero ya no volveré a la 07, ¡ya tengo todo lo que quería!”. 22 dice: “Gracias por tu revelación, ¡pero te daré Retcon y no recordarás nada!”, y Melina dice: “¡No permitiré que me des… eso!”. 22 dice: “¿Crees que los otros lo permitieron?”, y de repente Carla llama desde la 07 y dice: “22, ¡0 está diciendo una cosa extraña!” y todos empiezan a oír a 0, que dice: “Aviso: ¡ya venimos!”. 22 dice: “Melina, ¿qué le has hecho?” y ella dice “Eso no es cosa nuestra, te lo aseguro, ¡no sé por qué está diciendo eso!”… 22 no sabe si creerla o no, y dice a Carla: “Súbeme a la 07, transporta a 0 hacia aquí y después vaporiza un poco, ¡ya!”. Carla dice: “¿Vaporizar?”, y 22 dice: “Hacer una VAP, uve-a-pe. ¡Ya!”. Carla dice: “¡Ya lo entiendo!” y Melina dice: “¿Qué quieres hacer?”. 22 dice: “Deshacer tu mal, no sé qué le habéis hecho a mi hermano, ¡pero lo pagaréis si no se pusiere bien!”. En este momento 22 desaparece, 0 aparece en el suelo y un aura blanca recorre el piso. En la 07, 22 dice: “Volvemos al pasado, ¡ahora!”. La vuelta al pasado cubre toda la Tierra, y después cruza la 07 sin ningún efecto, puesto que la nave está protegida. Cuando acaba la vuelta al pasado, 0 se encuentra en casa de los padres de 22, borrando la memoria de los padres. 0, que vuelve a estar bien, se da cuenta que esto ya lo ha vivido, pero no recuerda nada desde que cayó inconsciente en el piso de 22. 22 está en su casa, cuando recibe una llamada desde la 07. 0 dice: “Esta vez no podemos transportar a Melina al piso, ¡no sé donde está!” y 22 dice: “¿Estás bien?”. 0 dice: “No sé qué ha pasado, ¿me lo puedes explicar?” y 22 dice: “Has caído inconsciente durante unos minutos, te hemos transportado a la 07 para tenerte en la enfermería ¡y has empezado a decir unas palabras!”. 0 le pregunta: “¿Qué palabras?” y 22 le responde que él ha dicho: “Aviso: ¡ya venimos!”… 0 dice: “¡No recuerdo nada de todo esto!” y 22 dice: “Melina dice que ella sabe por qué has quedado inconsciente, pero no te ha hecho decir ninguna palabra…”. 0 dice: “No sé si nos lo podemos creer…” y entonces Carla dice que está recibiendo un mensaje. 22 pregunta qué mensaje están recibiendo, y Carla dice que Yusma los está diciendo que estas palabras no han sido causadas por el grupo de Melina, ha sido otro, sin embargo esta entidad o entidades quieren entrar en contacto con el equipo de Melina, un grupo de psicomorfos liderados por un hombre que se llama Jordi Alejos García. 22 dice a Carla y a 0 que le pregunten por qué los quiere ayudar ahora, y Yusma le dice que anteriormente él y la regenta Andrea habían tenido una relación, pero ahora ella se ha pasado de la raya y se han convertido en peores enemigos, por eso quiere ayudar a los enemigos de ella, es decir, la FEF. 22 dice que acepta su ayuda. Y en casa de Andrea, ella lo está viendo todo y dice: “Yusma, ¡lamentarás haber hecho un pacto con el almirante de la mierda!”, y después llama a Jordi Alejos García y dice: “Tenemos que acelerar nuestro plan, es decir, como nosotros ya hemos pactado, empieza la extracción de la existencia de las hijas de aquella señora, Maria Natividad Giménez, ¿no?”. Jordi Alejos García dice: “Sí, ¡se llama así!”, y Andrea dice: “Pues hagámoslo todo ahora, y sobre todo, ¡ayúdame a acabar de derribar la FEF y su almirante de la Tierra, tal como habíamos pactado!”… Categoría:Episodios ca:Els problemes ďuna investigació en:The Problems of an Investigation fr:Les problèmes ďune recherche gl:Os problemas dunha investigación it:I problemi di una ricerca pt:Os problemas duma investigação ro:Problemele unei investigaţii ru:Проблемы исследования